The One That Got Away
by daydreamer2465
Summary: Clint Barton and William Brandt are twins being hunted by multiple different agencies. They are captured and separated and have their memories wiped. Years later they are working for different agencies and they meet, but they don't remember each other. Summary changed because I changed the direction the story was going again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hey so basically I didn't like what I wrote previously so I rewrote it! I didn't change much here but I completely rewrote the other chapters. And changed the plot line. Again. I will try to not do that again, but no promises. **

**Reviews are very well liked by me! And probably other authors too.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these I would not be as broke as I am.**

A dark clad figure sprinted through the warehouse. Another figure followed him. Behind the two, a group of agents followed, intent on catching their targets. The man in front fired an arrow behind him and heard a satisfying yelp of pain from one of the pursuing agents.

The two men being followed burst out of the dark warehouse into full sunlight. They paused for a moment to get their bearings and then took off again. They were breathing hard and sweating. A fight was not a smart option. The two were skilled but between them, they had a bow and arrows and one handgun.

The man with the gun trailed a few steps behind the man with the bow. He seemed to know exactly where the other was headed. Both of them could hear the yelps and protest of the people who were knocked down by themselves and their pursuers.

They slipped down a narrow alley and followed it's passage. In a dark corner of the alley the two stopped to catch their breath, crouching behind some empty trashcans. The gunman turned to the archer and stared at a face identical to his own.

"We can't keep going like this. They'll eventually outrun us. They can get new people. We're on our own," he panted.

"I know but we can't stop. We have to keep going. Who knows what'll happen if we're caught."

Footsteps could be heard approaching them quickly. They looked at each other and took off again. This had been their life for the past six years. Running from those who would do them harm for reasons unknown to them.

They could never stop running for fear of what would happen if they were caught. They had to keep running.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new Chapter One! I read back over everything I wrote and didn't like it so I basically rewrote everything. Reviews are very much appreciated. This is also unbetaed so I apologize for the mistakes that there are (cause there are definitely some. I'm a horrible proofreader)**

**Disclaimer: Neither Marvel nor Mission Impossible are mine, as much as I want them to be.**

Will and Clint were backed up against a wall. They had been cornered in the alley by the agents.

"20 agents and 3 snipers on the surrounding rooftops," Will muttered.

"Noted," Clint replied.

"Lower your weapons," a man in front said."You are outnumbered. Our orders were to bring you in alive, but exceptions can be made."

Clint didn't like the smirk on the man's face.

"Just put your weapons down."

Will glared, "I'm getting real tired of hearing your voice."

"And I'm getting real tired of having to repeat myself," the man snarked back.

The two brothers tightened their grip of their weapons. There was no way they were going down without a fight.

The agent noticed this and shrugged, "Have it your way." Before the two of them could react there was a blinding flash of light and then nothing.

Clint awoke to a dull throb behind his eyes. He tried to ignore it, but it was relentless and starting to get very annoying. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light that assaulted them. As they adjusted he slowly sat up, mindful of the throbbing in his head that had increased in intensity.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a padded cell. That was also brightly light meaning his headache was only getting worse. Bastards. He stood up and walked around the room. It was small, white, and bare. He could see the outline of the door but there was no handle. He pushed on it, but it didn't budge. He started checking the corners, looking for weaknesses. Clint was on the third corner when he heard the door move. He spun around and took a defensive stance, but only a little window appeared. A small tube was pushed through the opening.

"Oh come on!" he shouted. "Is knocking me out again really necessary!?" The only response he got was the sound of gas being released into the room. Clint tried to hold his breath as long as he could, but it only took a few minutes for spots to dance before his eyes and he blacked out again.

A heavy pounding woke him up this time. His headache had increased tenfold.

"Assholes," he muttered before he was fully awake.

A voice to his right made him jump, "Glad you could join us Clinton. Hope you slept well." Clint tried to sit up and face the man, but he was strapped down to a table. And he was in a straight jacket. Fricking seriously.

He turned his head to look at a tall black man with and eyepatch, "This a mental institute or something? What's all the toys you got Roberts?"

The man cocked his head, "Dread Pirate Roberts? Didn't think people on the run got the chance to see a ton of movies."

"Only the goods ones," Clint snarked. "What do you want?"

"You," 'Roberts' said simply.

"What about my brother?"

"Someone else is interested in him."

"What the hell does that mean!? What are you doing to us? Where is he?"

"Don't worry. You and your brother are safe. He's already been transferred."

"What do you mean transferred? Where is he!?"

The man moved past Clint and presumably spoke to someone on the other side of the glass that was on the wall across from him. Clint took this opportunity to look around the room. It looked like an x-ray room. The man turned back to Clint.

"Just relax. This won't hurt. And afterwards you won't be worried about your brother. I promise."

Clint struggled in his bonds. "What do you mean!? What are you doing to me!?" he shouted after the man.

'Roberts' turned and looked back at Clint as he exited the room, "See you on the other side," and the door slammed shut behind him. Clint yanked hard at the restraints but they didn't budge. A man in a lab coat walked into the room.

"Who are you!? Let me-urmpf!" The man shoved a thick, leather strip into Clint's mouth and tied it behind his head. Clint only struggled harder, bucking against the restraints, but the jacket didn't allow for much movement. He was starting to panic now. He screamed behind the gag as the guy positioned a machine on either side of his head. Clint slammed his head on one of the machines before the guy strapped his head down too and then left the room. Clint was still thrashing, but he was almost completely immobile. He froze when the machines turned on with a whirring sound. It felt like a pulse was being pushed through his head. He passed out a few seconds later.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and were met with dim lights and a white room. He was lying on a soft bed and he could feel an IV in his arm. He sat up slowly and looked around. 'Where am I? he thought. He couldn't remember what happened. The next second he froze. He couldn't remember anything! His name, his age, who he was, how he ended up in this hospital like room! He jumped as the door was pushed open. A tall, black man with an eyepatch entered the room. His presence was intimidating. He kept the door open slightly which made the man in the bed relax slightly, though he didn't know why.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" The man asked.

"All right I guess. Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"

"My name is Nick Fury. I'm the director of SHEILD," he smiled slightly at the confused look on the man's face. "SHEILD is a covert government agency and you, are one of our best agents. Clint Barton. You were in a fight and got hurt pretty badly, hence the memory loss. It should return in time."

Clint rolled the name around in his head. It sounded familiar. "How do I know I can trust you? You I was in a fight but I have no injuries."

"You have been out for a while now. The injuries you had were mostly superfical, so they have already healed. It was the head trauma the caused the most damage," Nick Fury replied. "But as your memory returns you'll remember this stuff for yourself."

Clint was hesitant, but already little things were coming back to him. He had a memory of this room and sneaking out of it and the man in front of him yelling at him about it. He also remembered a sharp pain in his head and then blacking out.

Fury turned to leave the room, "Get some rest Clint. We need you back on your feet." Then he was gone. Clint laid back down and tried to remember more, but gave up when it made his head hurt. His closed his eyes to sleep but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something very important.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter!? What a surprise! I am so sorry at how bad I am at uploading chapters. I need to have the right motivation which I had to not only update this story but to start another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor Mission Impossible.

Also Zeus is Ethan, Hermes is Will, Ares is Jane, and Apollo is Benji.

"Zeus, there's a guard headed your way."

"Copy that Ares. Apollo, you got access?"

"Just ah minute...and got it! I'm in."

"Hermes you're up. We need the target's codes to get into the system."

"This isn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted to be the one to seduce the bad guy."

"You said you wanted to. You just failed to specify that by guy you meant girl."

"Shut up Ares."

"It could be worse. He could be fat and ugly."

"You too Apollo."

"How about all of you shut up. I want radio silence."

Will heard nothing more from his teammates. He looked over at the target. Marcus Donteali. The billionaire had caught IMF's attention when he made a series of very generous and anonymous donations to a group of terrorists known as The Following. IMF had been monitoring him for three years since he first made contact with The Following and recently he has been in direct contact with the leader, Sal Kutessem. The Secretary believes that Donteali has been privy to the organization's secrets which would be on his computer. A bug needed to be planted on the computer to gain access to the device itself and Donteali's codes were needed to actually get into it and access its records and files. Which is where Ethan and his team came in. Ethan plants the bug, Benji hacks, Jane oversees making sure they aren't compromised, leaving Will to get the codes. And unfortunately for him, the former analyst was Donteali's type.

'Benji did have a point though,' Will noted looking at Donteali. He wasn't painful to the eyes. Will sighed. Now or never. He sauntered over to wear Donteali was talking to a couple guests, catching his eye and smiling slightly at him. Then he sat down at the bar and waited for the target to come to him. Will had spent hours with Jane perfecting his seduction skills which despite Having Ethan and Benji laughing at him the whole time, actually paid off.

"I don't think we have met monsieur," a voice said in his ear. Will turned to look at him.

"No, I don't believe we have. But in my experience names aren't always necessary for what happens next."

Donteali smiled and leaned a little closer. Will could feel his breath on his ear.

"And pray tell monsieur, what happens next?" Will quirked his mouth up slightly.

"That's your choice," he whispered and gracefully got up and walked away. Jane's first bit of advice was to open the door for the other guy, but make him walk through it first.

Will was halfway though a glass of champagne when he sensed someone come up behind him. He turned to face Donteali.

"Have you made a decision?"

"There is a room upstairs currently unoccupied, something I feel is our duty to remedy." Will didn't say anything, just smiled his agreement. Donteali took his hand and led him upstairs. Will caught a glimpse of Jane and saw her wink. He had to refrain from flipping her off. Three bodyguards followed them up and to the room. As Donteali opened the door, Will paused.

"Are your friends going to join us? Not that I object, but I was under the impression that it would be just the two of us." Donteali laughed.

"Of course. They will merely be outside to make sure we are not disturbed." He held the door open and gestured inside.

Will slipped inside and did a quick scan around the room fro cameras. Nothing. He took a seat on the bed as Donteali closed and locked the door. The billionaire approached him and before Will had time to think Donteali was on top of him, mouth pressed against his. The billionaire's hands started roaming all over his body. One hand tugged on his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Will tried not to recoil in disgust as the man felt him up, but when Donteali shoved his tongue in the analyst's mouth he had had enough. Will bit down hard and when the man jerked back in pain and surprise, Will flipped him over and pinned him to bed with his arms twisted painfully behind his back and his face pressed into the bed, muffling all sound. Will also pulled out a knife and placed it on the side of Donteali's throat.

"Now," Will hissed, "I need something from you and you're going to give it to me. I'm usually a very patient person, but seeing as I just had to put up with you feeling me up while shoving your tongue down my throat I am not feeling very patient right now." Will jerked his arms farther back eliciting a groan from the man.

"What are the access codes to your computer and files? If anything, but those codes comes out of your mouth you will get a knife to the leg. Got it?" Will lifted him up slightly so that his face was no longer pressed into the bed and he could speak.

"Who are you?"

"Not important! Codes! Now!" Will had a knife pressed to his throat. He felt Donteali tense under him slightly and shoved his face back down before he yelled. Will lodged the knife in the back of the billionaire's thigh. The man let out a muffled scream.

"I'm going to give you one last chance asshole. Codes!"

"4558195739," Donteali sobbed out.

"Apollo, those work?"

"Yeah we're good," came the response.

"Good." Will yanked the knife out and whacked Donteali out with it, wiping the blood off on the man's pants. He re-buttoned and straightened his shirt turning to the door. He opened it and glanced carelessly at the guards.

"He had a little too much to drink. Might be best if you let him sleep it off." The guards nodded and Will made his way downstairs. As he exited the building he heard alarms going and chaos beginning behind him. A black van pulled up to the curb and a door was thrown open. Ethan's face appeared.

"Get in." Will hopped in and Jane speed off, leaving the gala behind.

"Nice work Brandt," Ethan said grinning. "Was seducing the rich guy all it was cracked up to be?"

"Screw you Hunt."

A/N: Yes I know the name of the terrorist group is horrible. I would be very grateful for any suggestions.


End file.
